Poke Humans
by Venomous Queen
Summary: Pokemon are in the form of humans, even the most legendary. Join these teens on adventure of a life time.


It was the first day of school, but this wasn't any ordinary school. This school was for what people call, "Pokémon humans". Pokémon, that seem to be inhabiting human bodies. Yet, they can turn into their selected Pokémon form with ease. Not harming their bones, body structure, anything. It's a scientific mystery. Yet, the so called "Pokémon Humans" live normal lives. Some are even top notch famous. However, some are tested as lab experiments. There is a group of "Pokémon Humans" known as the "Selected Three", which are the starters of each region, except the final evolution, depending on their age, which every one of them is in their teens. And no, it does NOT mean they just evolved to their second evolution. Pokémon evolution is tons different to a human's. Now, in the years we live in, "Pokémon Humans" dwell the earth. Some naughty, some nice. This is the story of how "Pokémon Humans" have learned to adapt to the human ways, which they already have, but they are forced never to turn to Pokémon unless it's truly necessary. Some don't even bother to follow that rule, which leads into havoc. Well now, I think you get the point. Now, to learn about the ways of living for the ones the we call…

Pokémon Humans.

The first bell rang, and everyone was heading from their lockers to their first period class. In a couple of days, a Pokémon Tournament would be held, specifically made for training your abilities. But for the freshmen in Pokemon High, they were a bit nervous and scared. "Belle, if my mom finds out about this tournament, she's gonna call me a 'freakish' again." Kat whispered to Belle's ear. Belle rolled her eyes "You can't be sure about that." "Oh, I'm sure, Belle!" Kat accidentally yelled across the room. Everyone turned around and stared at her. When she yelled, the sun had gotten brighter, changing her clothes to a sparkling long orange dress with roses. Everyone laughed and Kat blushed in embarrassment. "Stop it!" She said, tears in her eyes. "Students, please don't stare. It's impolite." The teacher said. Everyone looked at the teacher and didn't focus on her for the rest of class. "That was so embarrassing!" were the words Kat wrote on a note, before promptly passing it to Belle when it was almost time for class to end. "I know." Belle mouthed, the bell ringing directly afterword. Everyone sprung up and went to the assembly in the gym. Except for the new students. "I wonder what we're gonna do at the assembly…" Kat wondered. "It's probably an assembly for proper hygiene." Belle snapped, and they both burst out laughing. They left the class with bright smiles on their faces.

As they sat down in rows across the auditorium, There was a young man standing on stage by the name of Sam Caufron. "Eeeee! It's Sammy!" Kat squealed. If you're wondering, Sam is Kat's Boyfriend. Belle rolled her eyes in disgust. She DID like someone, but no one knew. Blake sat next to Belle. "Hey." He said. "Oh hello." Belle replied. Kat giggled. "Oh, Look. The assembly is going to start." Blake interrupted. He pointed to Sam on the stage. "Hello everybody." He said, trying to greet them. Some people thought he was normal and snarled. "Uhhh… D-Don't worry, I'm like you guys!" He said nervously. "PROOVE IT!" Someone in the crowd yelled. Sam smirked, and the trees outside slowly crawled towards him. "A grass type…" Blake whispered. Sam's body slowly started to form into the shape of a pokemon. The question was, what pokemon? Sam let out a cry and everyone gasped. He was a Sceptile! "A Sceptile!" A girl yelled. "Well, isn't it obvious?" Sally said. She was a portly girl who ate and ate and ate, but had a caring heart under all that fat. Obviously, she was a Swalot. She slowly stepped onto the stage, and snatched the microphone from Sam's hands, which were still exactly like Sceptile's. "He specifically stated he was one of us. If you didn't catch that, you guys weren't listenin'. I suggest you start to listen. You'll be sorry if you don't." She concluded her sentence with a slam of the microphone being thrown to the ground. She stomped off stage. Everyone stared at her leave, confused looks on their faces. "Ahem, as I was saying." Sam continued. "I am going to be one of the contestants in the Tournament being held at this school. My father is one of the judges. He was going to come visit you this morning, but he is sick, and couldn't make it. He wanted me to remind you all that there are going to be visitors from different schools. Did you think this was the only Pokemon School in the world? You're wrong! There's plenty! But be warned. Some are the Selected Three. And some are even the Special Three." He stopped to catch his breathe. Everyone murmured to one another. The Special Three are specifically the lengendaries of each region. Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Darkrai, Cresellia, Azelf, Mespirit, and Uxie of the Sinnoh region. Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Lugia, and Ho-Oh of the Johto region. Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, Latios, Mew, Deoxys, and Latias of the Hoenn region. Aritcuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Mewtwo of the Kanto region. And even Meloetta, Keldeo, Genesect, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, and Victini of the Unova region. They are extremely rare to find, but the Sinnoh Special Three go to our school. "That is it." Sam concluded, and walked off stage.

The final bell was about to ring, but all the students had to stay after to train. "I totally do NOT want my mom finding out that I'm going to practice my fighting skills at school." Kat said, letting out a deep sigh. Belle grinned. "You always focus on what your mom thinks, you know that?" Kat's forehead wrinkled "Huh?" Blake came running. "No time to talk, Sampson just walked into the school." Everyone froze, since he said that quite loudly. It's not too unusual for him, since he has a frequency of projecting his voice. "Sampson?" Someone said. "Yes, I said Sampson! He's in the library! RUN!" Everyone listened to his command and ran for their lives to the training room. Not even bothering to talk to their friends or anything. "What is it with everyone in Sampson? He's a nice guy!" Kat said. "I don't think anyone else thinks that…" Belle replied. Kat started to walk to the library. Belle knew that anytime Kat walked to the library, it meant she wanted to be alone. So, Belle walked in the direction towards the Training room.

Kat sat down in a chair, and opened up her math textbook. There was a test coming up, and she wanted to impress her mom. She started to read, until she heard a cart's wheels being pushed along the tiled floor. She froze, and waited for the worst. She knew she was being watched, but she didn't want to give it away. Garret, who was an exchange student, was putting books back. He was also humming, which made Kat more nervous, the sun started to shine towards the window. "Not now!" She whispered. Garret froze. "Is someone there?" He said shakily. Kat's eyes widened. She didn't recognize that voice at all. Garret was always quiet, and never spoke. He was easily picked on, and was always found with a black eye by the end of the week. Garret put his hand in his pocked, and gripped onto the Griseous Orb. Six arms extended from the center of his spine. The arms had sharp red points at the end, and the arm was an eerie black color. Kat's outfit changed back to the long orange dress. She was alone, so she didn't really care. Garret decided that there wasn't anyone here, and used his extra arms to put the books on the shelves quicker. Kat stood up, and walked to where she heard the voice. To her surprise, she saw a shadowy figure with eight arms, but only six looked unnatural. "Excuse me?" She said shyly. Garret dropped a book, but one of the arms caught it before it touched the floor, and put it in its place on the shelf without any command. "Yes?" He said in a fain whisper. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Garret stepped off the ladder, and the six arms disappeared in a flash. "I'm putting the books back in their places. What are _you _doing here?" He said, trying not to act rude. "I'm studying for my math test. Need to impress my parents, ya know?" She said, laughing at her own joke. Garret stood there, and had no reaction. Instead, he frowned. "I don't have a family… Neither do I have parents." Kat nearly cried. She would never be able to survive without her cousins. "Why?" He sighed. "If I explain, it would take years." "Please! I want to help you!" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Garret stared at her. Realizing that she was turning into a Castform, his eyes gleamed red. He was hungry. He is not human. He's fully pokemon, so when he's hungry, bad things happen… He turned away quickly. "Get away!" He said, his voice turning into a growl as he spoke. Kat followed after him as he crashed into objects in the room. He had one hand on his head as he continued to run. "GIRATINA!" She yelled, trying to get his attention. That's when he snapped. He let out a ferocious roar, making all the glass shatter. "What was that?" the instructor in the training room yelled. He lead everyone to the safest place in the building, leaving Kat by herself to deal with a Ginormous Giratina that wanted to eat her alive. "Kat's in trouble!" Belle whispered to Blake "Let's go find her." They ran to the library.

"DON'T EAT ME!" Kat squealed. She was still running around the library, and more shelves were getting destroyed. Belle and Blake ran in. Belle gasped and nearly fainted. Blake caught her. "I'll handle this." He said, and ran towards Garret at great speed, his body turning into a Blaziken's as he got closer. Blake cried out a cry of war. Garret quickly stopped and turned around. Blake stood there with his fists up, getting ready to attack. Garret glared at him. "Attack me if you dare." Blake said, but it came out as if all he could say was 'Blaziken'. Belle watched as Kat was laying on the floor. It looked like Garret had already killed her. She was laying in her own blood. Garret, already weakened by chasing Kat around, fell to the ground. The ground was destroyed, literally, under his weight (Since he's currently a Giratina). Belle ran over to Kat. "Kat! Please!" She begged, her eyes watering up. It's only the first six months of school, and Belle and Kat have known each other since the beginning. She didn't want to lose her friend now, and her other friend, Cleo, is one of the Special Three, so she never gets to see her. But it was too late. Kat had passed away shortly before she ran over. "You…. YOU MUDERER!" She yelled at Garret, who was lying on the floor, in his normal human form. He sat up and his eyes widened at the sight of Kat. "What happened?" "YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU MURDERED MY BEST FRIEND!" Tears were streaming down her face by this time. Garret stood up, and walked away, clothing torn and body brutally harmed.


End file.
